Indiana Jones und das Siegel der TotenkopfRitter
by Astarothe
Summary: 1939,Berlin:Indy will das Siegel der Totenkopf-Ritter,mit dem die Deutschen das Böse unterwerfen wollen und holt es sich sehr unkonventionell zurück!DarkSmutAngstRapeGewaltPWP-Sex und Nazi Schlampen,wers nich mag sollte weit weg bleiben!


Disclaimer: Weder Indiana Jones noch die Rechte von irgendetwas an ihm gehören mir, ich schreib das hier aus purer Langeweile und weil der nette Herr meinen Kopf überlastet g****

Berlin, 1939

Der Regen hämmerte unerbittlich auf den groben Asphalt der Berliner Straßen ein und alles was man hörte, waren das gelegentliche Vorbeifahren eines Autos und das Geräusch, das der schüttende Regen erzeugte.

Indiana zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Das Auto stand immernoch vor dem Eingang des Hotels.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an die Schulter.

"Hey! Was tun sie hier?"

Indiana drehte sich nach Worten suchend um.

"Uhm...ich..."

Er zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand um die Ecke und noch bevor der Obersturmbandführer feststellen konnte, dass dort gar nichts war, hatte Indiana auch schon ausgeholt und ihn bewusstlos geschlagen.

"Dummes Nazi Pack."

Indiana sah sich ,vor sich hin murmelnd und leise fluchend, um und da weit und breit niemand zu sehen war, schleifte er den Obersturmbandführer aus dem Blickfeld der Hauptstraße weg.

Angesichts des Wetters verzog er mißmutig das Gesicht, zog jedoch nach einem weiteren Blick gen Himmel seine Sachen aus, und tauschte sie gegen die des Obersturmbandführers.

-

" Wo haben Sie das her!"

"Wir haben es bei einer Ausgrabung in der Nähe von Dresden gefunden."

"...ist...es...?"

Die blonde Frau sah den Offizier eindringlich an.

"Ja Frau Doktor Stein, das Siegel der Totenkopf Ritter."

Ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und sie streckte ihre Hand dem Offizier entgegen.

"Geben Sie es mir..."

Er salutierte.

"Jawohl Frau Doktor Stein."

Der Offizier legte ihr das Siegel in die Hände, trat einen Schritt zurück und blieb stehen, während Frau Stein sich das Objekt genauer ansah.

Nach einiger Zeit blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

"Gibt es ein Problem?"

"Nein."

"Dann gehen Sie jetzt, ich will allein sein."

"Jawohl. Heil!"

Sie erwiderte den Gruß.

"Heil!"

Der Offizier machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum.

Doktor Stein beobachte völlig von den vielen Ornamenten in den Bann gezogen das Siegel.

-

Nach und nach verließen die verschiedensten Leute das Hotel, doch darunter keine der Personen auf die Indiana zu warten schien.

__

Wie konnte dieser dreckige Abschaum es nur wagen, mittelalterliche Relikte auszugraben um sie für okkulte Zwecke zu mißbrauchen?

War ihnen denn nicht klar, was sie dadurch auslösen konnten?

Oder waren sie vielleicht wirklich so dumm und verblendet, daran zu glauben sich das Böse unterwerfen zu können!

Indiana hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Allein beim bloßen Gedanken daran könnte er diesen ganzen Haufen in die Luft jagen, aber das Abschaffen des Dritten Reiches war nicht sein Problem, hauptsache er bekam vorerst das Siegel in seine Hände.

Der Regen prasselte weiter auf ihn hinab, und sein Hut war so durchnässt, dass die Krempe durch das Gewicht des Regens herunter klappte und ihm noch mehr Wasser ins Gesicht lief.

__

Immerhin sind diese blöden SS-Mäntel regen- und wetterfest...

Indiana sah auf die große Uhr über dem Hotel.

__

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wielange will die denn noch dadrin bleiben bis sich sich mal dazu bequemt aus dem Hotel raus zu kommen?

Langsam aber sicher ging Indiana die Geduld aus.

Er stand auf und ging energischen Schrittes auf den Eingang zu, doch just in diesem Moment trat eine Gestalt nach draussen... eine gut gebaute, hübsche blonde Frau, gekleidet in einen grauen Mantel, die Haare unter einem Hut hochgesteckt und unter ihrem Mantelsaum blitzte so eben noch der Rand ihres Rockes hervor, die Füße steckten in hohen Pumps.

Sie zog ihren Mantel fester zuöffnete einen Regenschirm und winkte ein Auto heran.

Indiana lief, sich den Hut mit einer Hand am Kopf haltend, zu ihr hin und winkte.

"Doktor Stein! Doktor Stein."

Verwundert drehte die Frau sich zu ihm um und musterte den vom Regen völlig durchnässten Indiana Jones von oben bis unten, bis sie ihn in einem sehr herablassenden herrischen Tonfall ansprach.

"Ja! Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie!"

Indiana sah der Frau direkt in die Augen.

"Ich...bin der ihnen zugewiesene Partner...bezüglich des..."

Er nickte zu ihrer Tasche, vermutend dass das Siegel sich darin befand.

"...sie wissen schon...bezüglich des... Siegels..."

Beim letzten Wort beugte er sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sah dann danach fordernd sie an und das wartende Auto.

Skeptisch blickte Doktor Stein von ihm zu dem wartenden Auto, dann wieder zurück, winkte dann jedoch das Auto fort und sah Indiana an.

"Lassen sie uns ein Stück gehen, Herr...?"

Indiana sah zur Straße und das Auto verschwand um die Ecke.

Er blickte Doktor Stein schmunzelnd ins Gesicht.

"Jones."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wollte grade in ihren Mantel greife, da packte Indiana sie auch schon grob am Oberarm, presste ihr die andere Hand auf den Mund und zog sie in eine Seitengasse.

Doktor Stein versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es hatte keinen Zweck, bei dem Wetter hatte sie mit ihren Pumps keinen Halt auf dem Boden und Indiana war ihr körperlich zu überlegen.

Er nahm die Hand erst von ihrem Mund, als sie in der Seitengasse waren und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Geben Sie mir das Siegel, Doktor Stein, sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was-"

Doktor Stein hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lachte auf.

"Was für ungeheure Kräfte in ihm stecken, wenn man es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück setzt! Oh doch, mein lieber Doktor Jones, das weiß ich nur zu gut, deswegen will ich diese Kräfte auch unserem Führer zum Geschenk machen."

Indianas Gesichtsausdruck wurde härter, und er beugte sich näher zu ihrem Gesicht hinab und zischte sie bedrohlich an.

" Sie sind doch nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen, sie haben ja überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon sie da sprechen, bloß weil sie so geblendet sind von den ganzen Parolen und Theorien die ihr Führer ihnen eindoktriniert hat...Herrenrasse,Arier, Weltherrschaft, ihnen ist überhaupt nicht klar, was-''

Bevor Indiana aussprechen konnte, hatte Doktor Stein ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen.

__

Das war zuviel.

Indianas Hand schnellte mit einer unglaublichen Kraft an ihre Kehle und schloss sich unerbittlich um Doktor Steins zierlichen Hals.

Mit einem großen Schritt schloss er die Distanz zwischen ihnen, und übte immer mehr Druck auf ihren Kehlkopf aus.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren bis auf wenige Zentimeter und mit seiner linken Hand riss er den Hut von ihrem Kopf und griff in ihre Haare.

Sie konnte ihren Kopf kein Stück mehr bewegen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

"Seien Sie nicht so dumm, geben sie mir das Siegel."

Er drückte fester zu.

Doktor Stein versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, doch Indiana quetschte ihre Luftzufuhr so sehr in seiner Hand zu, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

Sie würgte ein gequältes und doch noch abfälliges

"...Nie..mals..." hervor und Indiana riss ihren Oberkörper nach vorne und schleuderte sie, immernoch ihre Luftzufuhr abschnürend zurück gegen die Steinwand hinter sich.

Doktor Stein entwich ein gewürgtes Keuchen und sie lief dunkelrot an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich flach und panisch schneller.

Indiana knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Geben sie mir verdammt nochmal das Siegel!"

Er drückte ihre Kehle fester gegen den harten Stein und krallte sich in ihren Haaransatz.

Durch die verzerrten Gesichtszüge ließ Doktor Stein ein entstelltes Grinsen dringen und versuchte sich mit ihrer geschwollenen Zunge über die trotz des Regens vom Würgen ausgetrockneten Lippen zu lecken.

Indiana riss ihren Kopf in ihren Nacken, lockerte kaum spürbar den Griff um ihren Hals, sodass sie sie nach Luft schnappen konnte und fing bei ihrem Versuch ihre Lippen sofort in einem harten Kuss.

Doktor Stein versuchte panisch, ihn von sich weg zu drücken und ihre Lippen zusammen zu pressen, doch Indiana öfnete grob ihren Mantel, presste ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf an die Wand und schob seine freie Hand unter ihren Rock.

Sie keuchte auf und begann seinen Kuss zu erwidernöffnete ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindringen, ließ ihn jeden Winkel erforschen und versuchte, sich ihm mit ihrem Körper entgegen zu pressen.

Augenblicklich hörte Indiana auf sie zu küssen, hielt ihre Handgelenke mit beiden Händen an die Wand und sah sie abfällig grinsend an.

"Ihr deutschen Frauen seid doch die größten Schlampen die es gibt..."

Hass blitzte wieder lodernd in ihren Augen auf, doch dadurch zog sich Indianas rechter Mundwinkel nur noch weiter nach in die Höhe.

Er ließ mit einer Hand von ihren Armen ab, sah Doktor Stein die ganze Zeit über in die Augen und strich langsam über ihren Halsüber ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste, die sich deutlich unter der durchnässten Kleidung abzeichneten und glitt ihren Unterleib hinab, zwischen ihre Beine, bis er mit seinem Zeigefinger das Zentrum ihrer Gefühle berührte.

Doktor Stein schloss die Augen und begann schwerer zu atmen, schob Indiana ihren Unterleib entgegen um sich der Sensation hinzugeben.

Indiana tat ihr den Gefallen seine Berührungen zu intensivieren und glitt probehalber mit seinem Mittelfinger an ihrem Eingang entlang.

Sie seufzte auf und Indiana beobachtete sie mit abfälliger Genugtuung, während er feststellte, dass bereits jetzt ein leicht flüssiger Film seine Finger benetzte.

"Obwohl ihr ganzen Nazi-Schlampen so notgeil seid, scheint es, euch würde es trotzdem nie jemand mal richtig besorgen..."

Sein Grinsen verdunkelte sich und er ließ seinen Mantel zu Boden gleiten.

Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Ordern und Verzierungen seiner Uniform, leckte sich über den Rand seiner, durch das spöttische Grinsen entblößten Zähne und stellte sich mit einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung direkt an Doktor Stein, sodass ihre Körper sich berührten.

Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und stellte einerseits fest, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug, und andererseits dass sie sehr erregt war.

Sie war grade im Begriff ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen, da packte er sie schon schroff an den Handgelenken und drückte diese gegen die Steinwand.

Die Haut an ihren Armen schürfte auf und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihre Arme hinab.

Mit dem Mund direkt an der Seite ihres Kopfes hauchte er ihr mit kratziger Stimme in ihr Ohr.

"...bloß weil ich mir von einem billigen Stück Fleisch wie dir das nehme, wonach es mir verlangt, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass du mich anfassen darfst."

Er leckte an der Seite ihres Ohrs entlang und hauchte über die feuchte Stelle.

Plötzlich holte er aus und schlug ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

"Hast du das verstanden?"

Doktor Stein bekam am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut.

Sie ließ ein widerstandsloses, flehendes Wimmern entweichen und schloss danach nicht einmal ihren Mund, aus dem nun ebenfalls Blut tröpfelte.

"Sehr schön..."

Indiana leckte an ihrem Hals entlang und grade als sie ein genießendes Seufzen von sich geben wollte, biss er sich in ihrem Hals fest, fasste mit seiner Hand grob zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit 2 Fingern in sie ein.

Sie schrie auf.

Sie schrie auf, und als er begann immer wieder an ihrem sensibilisierten Fleisch zu saugen und Bewegung und Rhythmus seiner Finger beschleunigte, ihr Nervenzentrum mit seinem Daumen umspielte, wurde ihr Schreien zu einem fordernden, untergebenen Stöhnen.

Sie versuchte, ihre Beine weiter zu öffnen, sodass Indiana stärkere Bewegungen vollziehen konnte,legte dann erst ein Bein um seine Hüfte und dann das andere, zog Indiana näher an sich ran, durch seine Berührungen immer erregter aufstöhnend, bis er plötzlich aufhörte und seine Finger einfach weg waren.

Verzweifelt gab sie ein winselndes Geräusch von sich, fühlte nur den kalten Regen, und wollte ihre Hände losreissen um sich selber zu befriedigen, schrie dann jedoch auf, als Indiana mit einem Mal hart und tief in sie eindrang und sie gegen die Wand knallte.

Sie schlang ihre Beine enger um ihn und zog ihn bei jedem Stoß aufschreiend noch weiter in sich rein, forderte ihn dazu auf sie erneut zu küssen, wild und stürmisch, doch anstatt sie zu küssen packte er sie erneut am Hals und schnitt ihr abrupt jegliche Luftzufuhr ab.

Doktor Stein keuchte trocken nach Luft.

Fühlte wie sich das Blut pochend in ihrem Kopf staute.

Fühlte wie bei jedem weiteren Stoß die Welle weiter durch ihren Körper getrieben wurde, fühlte wie alles vor ihren Augen verschwamm, es immer dunkler wurde, während das Pochen immer lauter wurde und ihr Kopf zu zerplatzen drohte, fühlte wie die Erregung in ihr immer weiter ausbrach und sie sich schließlich unkontrolliert und in spasmischen Muskelkontraktionen um Indiana schloss, atemlos keuchend und winselnd als er sich in ihr ergoß und sie nahe an der Bewusstlosigkeit war.

Die Welle klang ab und Indiana ließ ihren Hals los und glitt aus ihr hinaus.

Er sah sie an, doch sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und klammerte sich kraftlos, am ganzen Körper zitternd, an der Wand fest.

Indiana hob den durchnässten Mantel vom Boden auf, schüttelte ihn aus und zog ihn über, setzte danach seinen Hut wieder auf.

Mit einer kaum bemerkbaren Bewegung seiner Hand griff er in Doktor Steins Tasche, zog das Siegel heraus und verstaute es in der Innentasche seines Mantels.

Als Doktor Stein ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie Indiana Jones ein paar Meter von sich entfernt am Ende der Seitengasse vor einem Taxi stehen.

Die Realisation setzte ein und hektisch griff sie in ihre Tasche nach dem Siegel, doch es war weg.

Sie sah zu Indiana Jones.

Dieser grinste sie amüsiert an, fasste an seine Hutkrempe, nickte ihr zu und stieg ins Taxi ein.

End

7. Februar '05 by Vinya Sparrow


End file.
